Episode List
Season 1 1.Theresa 1 (number 1) 2.Binar 2 (number 2) 3.Stepy 3 (number 3) 4.Helping Bonds (numberbonds to 3) 5.Tyler 4 (number 4) 6.Sosboy 5 (number 5) 7.Halfs And Quarters (numbers half,quarter) 8.Primarzo 6 (number 6) 9.Bombardy 7 (number 7) 10.Eightpower 8 (number 8) 11.Rar 9 (number 9) 12.Eggu 10 (number 10) 13.Time To Divide Ten (numberbonds to 10) Season 2 14.Oleimond 11 (number 11) 15.Atomu 12 (number 12) 16.Now Time To Use The Rays! (factors of 12) 17.Blue 13 (number 13) 18.Numbernood 14 (number 14) 19.Ruben 15 (number 15) 20.Get To The Top In 5 Steps (triangular numbers to 15) 21.Lena 16 (number 16) 22.The Root Sign (square roots) 23.Flyer 17 (number 17) 24.Numbernood 18 (number 18) 25.Guy Smiley 19 (number 19) 26.BinarI 20 (number 20) 27.Strech The Tens (10 +) Season 3 28.Bedtime Stories (recap 1-5) 29.N.S.C 21 (number 21) 30.Get Exploring! (recap 1-21) 31.Numbernood 0 (number 0) 32.Yammy 22 (number 22) 33.Enchant-Mint 23 (number 23) 34.Enchant-Mint's Magic Show (numberbonds to 23) 35.Numbernood 24 (number 24) 36.Getting Bigger (recap 6-10) 37.Oleimond's And Other's Odd Feeling (odd numbers to 23) 38.Numbernood 25 (number 25) 39.Numbernood 26 (number 26) 40.Twen lahoma-city 27 (number 27) 41.Numbernood 28 (number 28) 42.Numbernood 29 (number 29) 43.BigStepyTeen 30 (number 30) Season 4 44.Teeny Biggy Stories (recap 11-15) 45.Numbernood 31 (number 31) 46.Numbernood 32 (number 32) 47.Numbernood 33 (number 33) 48.Numbernood 34 (number 34) 49.Numbernood 35 (number 35) 50.How Many Sevens? (7 times) 51.The Times Sign (multiplication) 52.Numbernood 36 (number 36) 53.Numbernood 37 (number 37) 54.Numbernood 38 (number 38) 55.Numbernood 39 (number 39) 56.Tylerty 40 (number 40) 57.The Big Rectangles (numbers that can make more than 2 rectangles) Season 5 58.Numbernood 41 (number 41) 59.Numbernood 42 (number 42) 60.Numbernood 43 (number 43) 61.Numbernood 44 (number 44) 62.Diamond 45 (number 45) 63.Steps Of The Wisdom (triangluar numbers to 45) 64.Whats Bigger Than 15? (recap 16-20) 65.Numbernood 46 (number 46) 66.Numbernood 47 (number 47) 67.Whats A Prime? (prime numbers to 47) 68.Numbernood 48 (number 48) 69.Numbernood 49 (number 49) 70.Sosboyty 50 (number 50) 71.Counting In Fives (counting in fives up to 50) Season 6 72.The Big Board Game Night (factors of 5 and 6) 73.Numbernood 51 (number 51) 74.Growing Trees (counting to 51) 75.Numbernood 52 (number 52) 76.Trick Or Treating Night (halloween special) 77.Numbernood 53 (number 53) 78.Numbernood 54 (number 54) 79.Numbernood 55 (number 55) 80.How Many Elevens? (11 times) 81.Numbernood 56 (number 56) 82.Numbernood 57 (number 57) 83.Numbernood 58 (number 58) 84.Numbernood 59 (number 59) 85.Primarzoteen 60 (number 60) Season 7 86.Numbernood 61 (number 61) 87.Numbernood 62 (number 62) 88.Numbernood 63 (number 63) 89.Big Recap (recap 21-25) 90.Aqii 64 (number 64) 91.CUBES (cube numbers) 92.Numbernood 65 (number 65) 93.Numbernood 66 (number 66) 94.Numbernood 67 (number 67) 95.Numbernood 68 (number 68) 96.Numbernood 69 (number 69) 97.Bombardyteen 70 (number 70) 98.Its Good'ol Christmas! (christmas special) 99.New Year's Eve (new years eve special) 100.The 100th Episode Special (100th episode special) Season 8 101.Numbernood 71 (number 71) 102.Numbernood 72 (number 72) 103.Numbernood 73 (number 73) 104.Enchant-Mint's Good'ol Wand (division) 105.Numbernood 74 (number 74) 106.Numbernood 75 (number 75) 107.Numbernood 76 (number 76) 108.Numbernood 77 (number 77) 109.Numbernood 78 (number 78) 110.Numbernood 79 (number 79) 111.Eightpowery 80 (number 80) Season 9 112.Numbernood 81 (number 81) 113.Big Twenty Boys (recap 26-30) 114.Numbernood 82 (number 82) 115.Thirty Plus (recap 31-35) 116.Numbernood 83 (number 83) 117.36 And The Rest (recap 36-40) 118.Numbernood 84 (number 84) 119.Even Bigger (recap 41-45) 120.Fortys And Fiftys (recap 46-50) 121.Now We Are Fifty-One To Fifty-Five (recap 51-55) 122.Numbernood 85 (number 85) 123.Numbernood 86 (number 86) 124.Atomu's Missing Array-Display (numberbonds to 86) 125.Numbernood 87 (number 87) 126.Rectangle,Rectangle,Rectangle,Prime,Super-Rectangle (recap 56-60) 127.Numbernood 88 (number 88) 128.Numbernood 89 (number 89) 129.Fibonacci Sequence (fibonacci sequence up to 89) 130.Rare 90 (number 90) Season 10 131.Numbernood 91 (number 91) 132.Sixtys Recap (recap 61-65) 133.Numbernood 92 (number 92) 134.Numbernood 93 (number 93) 135.Ice Skating (13 times) 136.Halloween Again! (halloween special) 137.Numbernood 94 (number 94) 138.Numbernood 95 (number 95) 139.Numbernood 96 (number 96) 140.Sixty-Five And More (recap 66-70) 141.Numbernood 97 (number 97) 142.Numbernood 98 (number 98) 143.Blok 99 (number 99) 144.The Big Ten (counting to 100) 145.Theresay 100 (number 100) 146.Ones,Tens,Hundreds,Thousands,Millions (bigger numbers)